Troublesome Fun
by truelovechick77
Summary: *TITLE CHANGE!* When there is an accidental lock down in the lab, Eric and Calleigh are stuck together. They play truth or dare, would you rather etc. But the lab has glass wall's and camera's. Comedy/romance. E/C as usual. Please R&R! *TITLE CHANGE!*
1. Truth or Dare?

**I've had this in my head for a while now…**

**I was going to wait to write it, **

**But I just couldn't resist.**

**Please R&R! **

**It's unlikely this could ever happen. **

**And they might be out of character for some parts.**

**Oh, and Alex is still in the lab as you will see later.**

**Disclaimer: I (tear, tear) do not own this. **

**It was written purely for pleasure, not for profit. **

**It belongs to CBS.**

Ch.1

"Hey, here is the casing you asked for. I hope that you can get a match from this print, because I've got nothing," Calleigh said when Eric walked into her ballistics lab.

"Thanks, Natalia never got any DNA, so our only lead is this print," Eric said, because he could think of nothing else to say. Calleigh made his mind blur. She was just so amazing…

"Hey, Eric?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah,"

"Thanks for saying what you said to Stetler earlier. When he asked me if we were sleeping together, I just was so shocked that I couldn't respond…"

"Ha, no problem." Eric though about how hard it was for him to say that they were not sleeping together and never would. It's true that they weren't now, but he sure wishes that they were. He loved Calleigh… but he knew that she didn't love him.

He was about to turn around and walk out of the door when alarms started to sound, and the lights went out. Eric tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Wha-" Eric was about to ask when both he and Calleigh's phone vibrated.

"Eric is your message the same as mine?" Calliegh asked.

"I think so. Did it say something about like: Wiring mistake…. Caused lockdown…Will last for a few hours…blah, blah blah," Eric said aloud.

"Well, I guess your stuck with me for a few hours," Calleigh said. Being stuck with Eric actually sounded great to her. But she would never admit that, not even on her deathbed.

"I' just going to hate that," Eric replied sarcastically. It was the best he could come up with.

"Aren't you sweet," the southern belle said

"So what do you want to do?" Eric said. He didn't want to spend the next however many hours doing nothing but staring into space with Calleigh Duquesne with him.

"Target practice!" Calleigh said halfway joking, and halfway serious.

"With me as your target?" Eric decided to play along.

"No, that was a joke," Calleigh said, she didn't think that shooting guns in the dark, with a lockdown happening (even though it was accidental), was a good idea.

"I know,"

"Anything you wan to do. Working with evidence now could be scrutinized in court so that is not an option…" Calleigh said. She wasn't sure of anything else they could do.

"I wasn't going to suggest that," Eric said, with a playful look in his eyes.

"What were you going to suggest?" Calleigh asked. She was very curious about why his eyes looked the way they did.

"We should play a game," he said. He didn't really care what game, but it would be better than having to diver all of his attention to not jumping on Calleigh, and kissing her, and then….

"Like what?"

" I don't know, some game that little kids play at sleepovers. The kind that past time," Eric said with a shrug.

"The only thing I did at sleepovers as a kid was truth or dare," Calleigh stated. But she did smile a little bit when she said it.

"Ok, then let's do that." Eric said. He was actually excited, he could find out some of Calleigh's secrets. But he hoped Calleigh couldn't read that on his face. But he was going to play Truth or Dare with Calleigh! He had hit the jackpot!

"Eric…" Calleigh said. She really didn't want to do that. She had never liked to tell her secrets, or do dares. But this was Eric, it couldn't be that bad.

"Come on Cal, it will be fun. It's a lot more interesting that playing "What do you want to do?"" He said with a laugh, to cover up how badly he wanted to play it.

"Ok, you're right, you start though," Calleigh said giving in. But it might actually be fun, after all, its not like somebody will be watching them…

"Ok. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm. Truth," Calleigh said. She didn't want to think of what Eric would make her do on a dare, so even though she didn't like to tell secrets she thought that this would be the safer answer.

"Ok…. Let me see… When is the last time you got laid?" Eric said. But he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer….

"Eric!" Calleigh screamed. She couldn't believe that he actually just asked her that!

"Ok, ok that was just a joke…. Did you read my file?" He knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear her say it….

"Yes," Calleigh whispered looking down. There is no point in lying she thought. He probably already knew because he didn't get his files…

"And what did you think?" Eric asked. He silently prayed that she would answer, in a way that he would like, that is.

"My turn to ask, wait your turn," Calleigh snapped, quickly changing the subject.

"Ok, yeah, I guess. So…?"

"Truth or dare?" she asked. She had no idea, which one Eric would choose.

"Hmm… truth,"

"What do you want most in life?" Calleigh asked. She knew it wasn't exactly a normal Truth or Dare question, but she was still curious.

"Calleigh, the questions are suppose to be fun, not serious!" Eric complained. She was going to make the game so boring….

"Evasive are we?" Calleigh said. Now she really wanted to know the answer.

Eric knew the truth, so he phrased it carefully, "To…settle down with …the right woman. My turn now, truth or dare?" He thought that Calleigh realized what he meant, but he couldn't be sure so he decided to quickly change the subject.

"Dare," Calleigh said. She didn't want to answer his earlier question, so she had to go with dare…Oh well, he wouldn't do anything to bad, she hoped. After all, they were at work.

" I dare you… to tell me what you thought about my file!" Eric said triumphantly. He really wanted to know- the answer did affect his life!

"Eric unfair!"

"It's a dare. Just a twisted one. So answer," Eric said with a sly smile to cover the anxiety he felt.

"Eric, the questions are suppose to be fun, not serious…" She used his own words against him.

"Calleigh just tell me. I need to know," Eric said as he made her face him, and held her hands in his.

"Eric… Now's not the best time…"

"It never is, Calleigh we can't ignore it forever. Now answer… it is a dare, you can't not do a dare!" He joked, once again to cover his anxiety and attempt to lighten the mood, so that she might actually answer.

"Eric. I feel for you, and we both know that. But we are colleagues, and friends…" Calleigh whispered slowly. She knew they needed to talk about it, but it was so awkward, and they were at work. He had always been interested in her, but she always hid her feelings, it was better this way she thought.

"Calleigh are you really going to let the IAB boss you around," Eric asked, knowing that she doesn't like to feel weak.

"No, Eric. I just don't want to ruin what we have and get hurt," She said, letting down some of her walls. As soon as the words escaped from her mouth she regretted saying them though.

"Calleigh. We won't ruin it. And I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" He asked, slightly offended. He would rather die before he hurt Calleigh.

"I know, but still…."

"But still what…?"Eric asked. Love was worth fighting for…. Right? He thought so at least.

"It will be so complicated," Calleigh said, but she was beginning to open up to the idea a little. Eric had always been there for her, and he meant the world to her. If they had felt this way towards eachother for the past seven years it must be true love….

"We can make it work, if you give it a shot that is," Eric said picking up on her consideration of the idea.

"Ok, but first we need to get out of here," Calleigh said. He words were serious, but her tone was light in an attempt to lighten the mood. Then she leaned in towards Eric and pressed her lips onto his.

Eric was shocked at her move, but he was not going to object. He pulled her closer to him, and held her tightly against him. Calleigh began to rub his back, and pull him down, closer to her height. But each of them was running out of breath, and so they pulled back to breathe.

"More truth or dare?" Eric suggested once he had gotten his breath back.. He tried to keep the mood light just like Calleigh had. But on the inside he was doing back-flips! I can't believe she said yes, he thought to himself! He even pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream! It defiantly wasn't!

"Sure. It's my turn to ask though," Calleigh stated as she leaned against the table that Eric stood near, and then winked at him. The kiss had felt soooo good. She had no regrets, surprisingly, about opening up to Eric, or agreeing to give a relationship a try with him. Damn, he was good! Her knees were weak, and her lips still tingled!

"Ask away,"

"Truth or dare," Calleigh said. She had good ideas for each, so it didn't matter to her how he answered.

"I don't care, you chose," Eric said. This was good. It gave her a chance to ask him whatever she wanted, or make him do whatever she wanted.

"Ok, your truth is…. What turn's you on?"

"Hmmm, you took the fun idea to a new level. Specifics or general?"

"Both," She asked with a mischievous grin.

"Being stuck in a ballistics lab with a girl that loves guns," he said with a wink.

"Oh, I see. Anything else?"

"Everything about you, especially your ass though." Eric said with a smile as he rubbed her thigh and got closer and closer to her flat ass…

"Good to know," Calleigh said with a laugh. Then she sat down on a table, and Eric sat next to her. She leaned in and might have enjoyed the contact a little more than she would with another "colleagues." Oh well….

"What turns you on?" Eric asked, completely forgetting to ask truth or dare.

"I was going to say truth anyway so I'm not going to get made at you for forgetting to ask that. You know me too well…" Calleigh said. But she wouldn't have minded a dare that much either.

"Oh, right, sorry. Will you answer?" Eric asked slightly impatient

"A certain Cuban diver, and Cubano coffee…" Calleigh admitted, as she kissed Eric's neck.

"Good to know," Eric said, purposely repeating what Calleigh had said earlier. This caused her to laugh, and her laughter made Eric smile. He loved the normal Calleigh, but this outgoing, loose side of her he could definitely adjust to. "Hey Cal, we can stop this if you want. I'm not sure what else we'll do though…"Eric said.

"Sure, we can stop. But we did play another game at sleepovers. It's called 'Would You Rather.' But now we tend to up it a notch, by actually doing what we would rather do…"

"That sounds VERY entertaining… after all we have plenty of time…." Eric said with a devious smile.

"Would you rather…" Eric began to ask.

**I hope you like this!**

**Sorry for the Cliffy…**

**The next chapter is going to be funny,**

**And the third will involve the team…**

**Please Review,**

**The reviews keep me writing! **

**~ Katherine ~**


	2. Would You Rather?

**I'm glad all of you like the story (story alert/ story traffic),**

**But I'd like to know exactly what you like so I put more of it into the story.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**This week is spring break for me,**

**So I'll update often for the time being.**

**You know what to do!**

Ch.2

_"Would you rather_… Dive into an ant mound, or show me your tattoo?" Eric asked. He knew that it was unfair, but he really wanted to know where her tattoo was.

"Eric, unfair. You are using my weakness against me! I'd rather show you my tattoo, not to your surprise..." Calleigh said with a playful kick to Eric's shin.

"Come on Calleigh, it's not like I'm asking you to strip down to nothing," Eric said, but oh how he would love to see that, even though they were technically at work….

"Well, actually Eric…" Calleigh said as she began to take her shirt off, wow he really got lucky on that one. She knew that Eric probably could tell that the tattoo wasn't in the most seen place, due to the fact the he hadn't already seen it. But she doubted that he knew exactly where it was.

Eric watched as she tossed her shirt to the ground, and then began to pull her red bra down to the side. Holly shit! But she stopped before she showed too much. But what she did show was a small rose tattoo on her breast.

"It's pretty," Eric said, trying to her feel less awkward. But it really was nice. He didn't really think of her as a tattoo sort-of person, but this one wasn't that bad; it fit Calleigh very well actually. He couldn't place how, but it did. "Arms up!" Eric told Calleigh when he grabbed her shirt, and slid it down on to her. His hands lingered around her waist for a moment until he regrettable pulled back and whispered "Your turn."

"Ok, um, give me a moment, I need to think of something good," Calleigh murmured. "Ok, would you rather dance the salsa or show me your scar from…. The one on your thigh. I've seen the other one but…" she pointed out as she rubbed the scar on Eric's head. This wasn't all that bad she admitted to herself.

"I'm pretty sure that I would embarrass myself dancing the salsa so…" Eric undid his jeans and then pulled them down. He lifted his boxers up a little so that Calleigh could see his scar. To his surprise Calleigh's fingers traced shapes around it, and then she rested her hand on top of it.

"Wow, I can't believe you went through that," she commented.

"It is in the past now," Eric stated plainly. He didn't want to think about that right now, he would much rather think about good things while he was locked in the ballistics room.

"Ok, your right, Your turn," Calleigh agreed, mush to Eric's pleasure.

"If you insist," Eric winked before he continued, "Would you rather, go skinny dipping at midnight, or go brantie swimming at noon?" Eric asked with a devious smile.

"How do you know what brantie swimming is?" Calleigh asked. She was shocked, she though only girls knew about that.

"I have sisters, some of which had some fun in college," Eric explained.

"Oh, I see," Calleigh tried her best not to laugh when she said it, but she couldn't help it. A few giggles escaped though.

"So are you going to answer, or are you a chicken?" Eric teased. Calleigh Duquesne was many things, but she was not a chicken, and he knew it.

"Skinny dipping. I am not a chicken. I'll go all the way, not just part way."

"Really? You, Ms. Professional would do that?" Eric asked. He was very intrigued.

"I can have some fun right?" Calleigh asked sarcastically. Truthfully she had never gone skinny dipping in her life, but she was not going to act like a chicken!

"Of course! Fun is good for your health! But will you really do that?" He challenged. He sure hoped that she would say yes, he would if she would!

"Would I back down from a challenge? No!" Calleigh said. She felt butterflies in her stomach though… "My turn to ask though," Calleigh paused for a dramatic affect, "Would you rather kiss me… or another girl?" Calleigh asked. She wanted to make sure that he didn't feel anything for Natalia, or really anyone else. She had been hurt enough for one lifetime…. Maybe even two….

Eric decided not to answer Calleigh's question…. or at least not verbally. He leaned in towards her and touched his nose against hers. He waited for a moment, that felt like eternity, then he pressed his lips against Calleigh's lightly. He felt her tongue on his lips, and then he parted his mouth to give her entrance. "You, forever," Eric whispered before her tongue went into his mouth though.

Two simply words, but they nearly made Calleigh's heart stop. Her and Eric; Lovers, friends, co-workers, and so much more. For a moment a future, complete with children, a wedding, everything she ever wanted could be completed by him. All she had to do was reach out and take it…

"Cal…. wow," Eric said when he pulled his shirt down, pulling Calleigh back from her fantasy." Are you sure you want to do that here, and now?" Eric asked.

It took Calleigh a moment to figure out that she had taken her shirt off, as well as Eric. Whoopsie daisies…. "Oh, no, um sorry, I got…. carried away,"

"Relax, save it for skinny dipping tonight," Eric said.

Knock, Knock.

**Sorry for the semi-cliffy.**

**I'm also sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, I've focused on this one.**

**I will update the others after this chapter is posted.**

**Note #1: The movie "What Lies Beneath," is creepy. **

**The movie "Over Her Dead Body" is hilarious.**

**Note #2: I updated my profile!**

**It says a lot more about me, so please check it out!**

**Note #3: I love to chat, so feel free to PM me!**

**Thank you for reviewing BlueTigress, flyerchick, jump219, vickyhiphuggers, **

**emily-brat, CSIdestiny, miranda953, and emilypfaan.**

**If you review your pen name will be added to the list, or mentioned again BTW.**

**The next chapter is spin the bottle with, well, you'll find out.... **

**Sorry for the long author's note.  
**

**~ Katherine ~**


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Wow I am updating a lot this week. **

**For those of you that don't know:**

**Skinny dipping = swimming naked**

**Brantie swimming = swimming in bra's & panties **

**(Will be in the next chapter just so y'all know!) **

**Do I really need to say it? I will just in case…**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**BTW: I love Alex. She never left in my universe. **

**She was an amazing mother/ friend for the team. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own her either. **

Ch. 3

_Knock Knock._ Ryan walked into the ballistics lab. They had secretly been watching Eric and Calleigh for the past few minutes… but they would save that ammo for another time. Right now they wanted to be let in on the fun.

"Hey, you two," Ryan said, trying to cover his thoughts. Watching his friends had been hilarious, and kin of disgusting. But He had given Calleigh her privacy and turned away when she got shirtless. He just felt wrong watching her like that.

"How do y'all get in here?" Eric asked. Damn! He had looked forward to spending all of the lockdown alone, with Calleigh.

"We were in the hallway when the lockdown happened, Horatio gave us a key to get you two out," Natalia said, just as the door closed. Oops. She had _accidentally _dropped the key outside of the lab.

"Great Natalia, now we are locked in here two," Ryan said sarcastically. He had actually come up with the idea for Natalia's little "accident." They wanted to have fun two, after all, they could technically get paid for their hours, because they go "locked in." Everybody else was free to go home because the evidence couldn't be worked on.

"What should we do?" Natalia asked in a very innocent voice as Calleigh and Eric gawked at the re-locked door.

"Umm… I don't know," Eric said.

"I have an idea…now don't laugh," Ryan added to make it sound less like he had been spying on his friends, "We could play spin the bottle, Natalia just finished a coke bottle." Well, she had actually grabbed one from a trashcan to use, but that didn't matter.

"Um sure, I guess. It's not like there is anything else to do…" Calleigh said to Natalia's surprise. She had expected Eric to agree, and Calleigh to go along with it. She knew Eric was a good kisser, but he must kiss Calleigh even better than he kissed her to get her to act like she was now. She was really glad they were finally getting together. Eric and Calleigh were perfect for eachother! She and Eric had just been friends…. with benefits. Now they were just friends, no benefits.

"Ok, here we go, lets sit in a circle and Ryan you can spin it first because you came up with the idea," Natalia said.

"One Sec Natalia, Can I speak with Eric for a moment?" Calleigh asked.

"Of course," Ryan answered. He tried not to smirk, not that hard though, so a smirk appeared on his face.

~ Calleigh and Eric ~

"Eric, do you think they saw us?" Calleigh whispered once they were out of their friends hearing distance.

"I don't know. Should we act like nothing happened?" Eric asked.

"That would be best. No need to get the lab involved…"

"I think we should team up against them," Eric suggested. "If we have something happen between us then they might suspect something…" Eric suggested. He also wanted to bother Ryan, but he didn't say that.

"Sounds fun," Calleigh said, before she whacked his butt and then lead the way back to Ryan and Natalia who were whispering next to the bottle.

~ Natalia and Ryan ~

"We should make them have some fun," Natalia suggested when she scooted closer to Ryan.

"That's exactly what I thought," Ryan said. Plus it would look weird if he and Natalia messed around with eachother. Nothing was going on between them like there was with Calleigh and Eric, regrettably.

"So we're teaming up, but we have to make them not get suspicious," Natalia whispered just as Eric and Calleigh walked up to them.

~ The Game ~

"Ready?" Eric asked.

"Ready," Ryan said as he spun the bottle, and it landed on Eric. Hmmm… he was going to have a lot of fun with this. Maybe more than he should, but that didn't really matter. "Eric, as master of the bottle, I order you to…" Ryan joked to add drama, "grind with Eric." Ryan finished seriously. The look on Eric and Calleigh's faces was absolutely priceless. A mixture between joy, and shock. He wished that he had a camera.

Eric composed himself just after Calleigh and said "Dude, we work together. And there is no music!"

"Smooth Delko. Master of the women. But you know what? I don't care. You will do as I, Master of the Bottle, say. I will do the music," Ryan said, internally adding that the fact that they were co-workers hadn't stopped them earlier…

"Fine. But please, DO NOT MAKE MUSIC! I've heard you sing before, and I almost went deaf!" Calleigh exclaimed. Then she got up, and walked over to Eric. She turned and aligned her hips with his. Then she began to shake and press against him as he grinded against her.

Eric knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He moved his hands up, and down along Calleigh's sides. It wouldn't look like grinding if I didn't Eric thought trying to make and excuse for why he did this. The plain truth was that he just had to. Calleigh was just so irresistible to him. But Calleigh didn't stop him so that was good.

After about thirty seconds they stopped. It was long enough to please Ryan, but short enough that it didn't look like they were enjoying it too much. Even thought they both were.

Now it was Eric's turn to spin the bottle, it landed on Natalia. "Hmmm…" Eric said. He wanted to come up with something good, but something that wasn't to mean. After a second or two Calleigh whispered an idea in his ear. It wasn't amazing, but it would have to do for now. "Shimmy for Ryan…. Calleigh's idea" He said to cover his ass.

Natalia obliged. But she made it short. It was just way too awkward. She didn't think Calleigh would do that to her. Oh well, she would get her revenge…eventually.

She spun it, and it landed on Eric. She wanted it to land on Calleigh, but she had an idea that would be awkward for Calleigh to. Revenge is sweet… "Calleigh let Eric feel you up," Natalia said doing her very best to keep a poker face. She succeeded.

Eric did as he was told, quickly. But he and Calleigh both turned bright red. Ryan and Natalie turned their backs to their friends and laughed. Calliegh and Eric's faces were better that when they were told to grind.

"You can do that later, and in private," Calleigh whispered, which made Eric smile. They sat down and gained composure quickly.

"That was mean," Calleigh told her friends once they stopped laughing, and she gained her composure.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Eric doing that earlier…" Natalia suggested smoothly.

"What?" Calleigh and Eric almost screamed.

"Well, we didn't knock as soon as we by the door. And the walls are glass…" Ryan said.

Eric and Calleigh were both speechless so Natalia pulled out her phone. She had taken a picture of their faces from earlier so she showed them "You're faces were so funny," she said. Eric and Calleigh both wanted to laugh, their faces did look hilarious, but they didn't want to fall into the possible trap.

"Relax, you're secret is safe with us. We've had our fun," Ryan said just before the door opened.

"I… I believe that everybody has the rest of the day left," Horatio said when he walked in the room.

"Oh, yeah, the key… it um… dropped… and the door…. Lockdown," Ryan mumbled as he and Natalia walked out of the room.

"Horatio. Did you, uh…?" Eric asked.

"I… I will keep the secret," Horatio said. He did a very good job of hiding his awkwardness. He didn't need to see his two best CSI's like that. But he had nothing against them together. He actually really liked them as a couple.

"We will not let it interfere with work, like we, uh, did today," Calleigh said.

"I will hold you to that, now enjoy the rest of today" Horatio said as he gestured for them to leave, and then picked up the coke bottle. He stared at it for a moment before he tossed it in the trash can.

~ Outside ~

"I'm sorry Cal. I understand if…" Eric trailed off. He really couldn't face it if Calleigh ended things with him right now.

"It's my fault too," and Natalia and Ryans she thought, "But no Eric. I don't want that to happen," Calleigh said. Then she grabbed his hand, and lightly kissed his cheek.

Eric audible exhaled "Thanks Cal."

"Thank you,"

"I promise I'll behave," Eric added as he opened the door for Calleigh to get in the car. Then he walked around and got in the driver's side.

"I know, but we still need to go skinny-dipping tonight…" Calleigh said. She wasn't going to have Eric tease her about being a chicken.

"WE? Only you have to!" Eric said as he started the car and drove to the beach.

"You will to," Calleigh said. She partly didn't want to do it alone, but she also though it could be VERY fun if they did it together.

"Ok," Eric said seductively. He really was looking foreword to tonight.

"Deal,"

"Cal, have you ever gone skinny dipping before?" Eric asked.

"Tonight will… it will be a new experience for me," Calleigh said, then winked for some reason that escaped her.

Eric laughed and then said, "Great, I'll teach you!"

**Yes the next chapter is skinny-dipping if you're curious.**

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Thank you for reviewing chapter 2: **

**Miranda953, emilypfaan, vickyhiphuggers, Paperdollsweeties, CSIdestiny, **

**(Breath) csiawsome, Tuesdaysforever13, Scooterdog656, **

**Flyerchick, caligurl93, and BlueTigress! **

**Please review!**

**The more the merrier…**

**and the bigger the list! **

**~ Katherine ~**


	4. Skinny Dipping

**OMG Thank you all for all of the reviews! **

**I just had to update today because them!**

**I hope I won't disappoint y'all!**

**I changed the title. It was more fitting…**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ch. 4

Eric pulled the car right onto the sand of the beach, He chose this spot because it was out of the way but still safe. Not like he knew of it from past experiences or anything... He knew Calleigh wouldn't want to be caught, and to be honest he didn't want to be either. It could cause some trouble.

He shut off the engine, and went around to open the door for Calleigh. He checked his watch and saw that he was right on time, it was exactly midnight. She didn't act nervous, but he was pretty sure that she was. He was positive that her walls were up, he hoped that she would lower her walls…. Eventually…. Like maybe before he died!

Calleigh accepted Eric's help with a smile. She stood by the water's edge for a moment and then removed her dress. Under her dress she had on a black bikini with three silver circles. One in-between her breasts, and one more silver circle on each side of her hips. If she had to say so herself… she looked hot in it.

"Do you like my bikini?" Calleigh couldn't help but ask.

"It is great! Very sexy…" Eric answered, "How are my trunks?" Eric joked.

"Hot!" Calleigh surprised him with her answer, and she surprised herself by actually saying it aloud!

Eric thought Calleigh looked great in her bikini. He almost told her that she shouldn't bother going skinny-dipping, she looked so good in it. Almost, but not quite. He took off his shirt so that he was just wearing his army green swim trunks. "Ready Cal?" Eric asked. He though he saw Calleigh check out his abs, but he couldn't be sure. It was such a un-Calleigh like thing for her to do, but he could swear that he saw it happen.

Just for the fun of it he rubbed his abs. Sure enough Calleigh eyes got bigger. He would use that to tease her later…

"Ready as I ever will be," Calleigh said. She tried to act like it was no big deal when she removed the top half of her bikini, but it really was. She couldn't believe she was doing this with Eric. Oh well, too late now. There was no way that she was going to back down like a wimp.

"Cal… you know that I'm not going to make you do this," Eric said. He didn't want to force her, but he really hoped that she wouldn't take him up on his offer.

"I know," Calleigh said. Then she slipped down into the ocean, and took the bottom part of her bikini off, and tossed it onto the shore. Ahh…. The worst of it was over now….

Eric took off his swim trunks, heard Calleigh let out a small gasp, and then jumped into the ocean. "What was the gasp for," Eric asked, he hadn't expected it what so ever.

"Nothing," Calleigh said. But she blushed a delicate shade of pink. I hope Eric didn't see my blush, it is dark… Calleigh thought to herself.

"Really, I caught you checking me out earlier…" Eric said, which made Calleigh blush deepen. Now he could see it clearly.

"Liar!" Eric accused, and then he splashed her, and she squealed. She was doing all sorts of things that surprised him today, and he liked it…a lot.

She splashed him, and accidentally got some into his mouth. He spit it out and then he released a full frontal attack on the nude blonde. Water flew everywhere as he splashed at her.

She splashed him back, but hers we not nearly as big or strong as Eric's. At least she was fighting back somehow…. She thought, just before an especially big wave hit her, which made Eric laugh.

Calleigh tried to splash to get revenge, but Eric had somehow moved closer to her. He was only a few inches away from her, which wasn't a good distance to get a big splash. Eric grabbed her hands, and looked deep into her eyes. It felt like his eyes were penetrating deep into her soul. She didn't look away though, she returned his gaze.

Eric was feeling really lucky. Maybe it was because of the events earlier that day. Or maybe the night air and adrenaline in his system was its cause. It could be the fact he was with a naked Calleigh. It was probably a mixture of everything, but why he felt lucky didn't really matter. He leaned in to Calleigh and whispered "You said I could continue feeling you later…is now later?"

Calleigh was shocked at his bold move, but she felt so…amazing. Eric Delko could do that to a girl, he was just that amazing. "Yes," Calleigh whispered. Then she felt Eric's hand rise up her stomach, pause, and then slowly grab on to her.

Eric was about to up the intensity when a light flashed on him and Calleigh. After his eyes adjusted he saw that it was a police boat inspecting the waters.

"GET OUT OF THE WATER! IT IS NOT OPEN TO THE PUBLIC," a voice proclaimed through a megaphone. Eric would have gotten out of the water immediately except two things stopped him. Firstly, he was naked. Secondly, he and Calleigh had drifted away from their car, and he didn't want to walk, nude, twenty feet to get in it.

"THIS IS YOUR SECOND AND FINAL WARNING- GET OUT OF THE WATER!" The voice boomed again.

Eric did not want to get caught. He and Calleigh had been embarrassed enough already, for one day. Actually, saying that they had been embarrassed enough for one month was probably more accurate! Eric grabbed Calleigh's hand, took a deep breath, and watched as she did the same, and then dove under the water.

Calleigh liked Eric's logic. She sure didn't want to have to explain what was going on the police. So she followed him as he swam under water over to the car. Once they got by it she dove up for air. The police boat was driving away from them, and the light was not shining on them, or anywhere near them. Apparently the police didn't really want to follow two naked people. She didn't blame them, and was glad that they did what they did. It saved her, and Eric, from having to answer a lot of awkward question, and then having to explain what happened to the team.

"That did not go according to the plan," Eric said, when he got up on land and wrapped a towel around his waist. Then he walked over to Calleigh and wrapped a towel around her.

"I'll say, but it wasn't all bad," Calleigh said. She actually enjoyed it, minus the awkwardness, and police incident. But the rest of it was OK…

"I'm glad you think that. I'm still sorry that THAT happened though…" Eric apologized, referring to the police finding them.

"No blood, no foul," Calleigh said, then she took her towel off, not bothering to turn away from Eric. She felt amazingly comfortable and relaxed around him right now for some reason. Well, if she though more about it was because she had finally put her walls down for him, and she was in love with him. She put her bikini and then her dress back on. She watched as Eric put his swim trunks, and tee shirt back on. He winked at her as if to say, I love you, I'm sorry this happened, and I'm glad that you still want to be with me. "Back to my house to…continue?" Calliegh asked. She really did care for him, and she was ready to do it with him.

Eric smiled his famous smile, put his arm around Calleigh's back and led her back into the car, "Sure." he said. Calleigh had surprised him today, and a lot of weird things had happened, but he didn't regret anything. The day might have been messed up, but it was ending perfectly. He finally got Calleigh to open up to him, date him, and now they were going to do a very naughty thing…

* * *

**The next chapter is the team messing around with CalEric.**

**But they unintentionally cause some trouble….**

**It is going to be really funny, but have drama!**

**Thanks for reviewing chapter #3: Angelic dEvil xo, HollywoodEncyclopedia,Scooterdog656, flyerchick, jump219,**

** C.H.E.A.R., csiawsome, caligurl93, and emilypfaan! Y'all rock!**

**This chapter isn't too long, but I don't think it's that bad.**

**You've read it now... and I would like to know what you think!**

**I hope the list will be long-ish!**

**Thanks, you are all (anyone that is reading this) amazing! **

**Thank y'all !  
**

**~ Katherine ~**


	5. Towels and Their Uses

**Thank y'all for all the reviews! I think I'm sick…Please review! It will cheer up a possibly sick Katherine!**

Ch. 5

"Hello Delko," Calleigh said when she walked into the locker room. They had agreed to act like nothing was going on between them in public, but that didn't mean that they couldn't act like friendly colleagues. They just couldn't get too friendly in public. But in private…. well, that was a different story.

"Hello Ms. Duquesne. How was your nigh last night?" Eric asked innocently. His question sounded innocent, but it had a meaning that was notably less than innocent. He saw the spark of understanding in Calleigh's eyes, and then she scolded him with a piercing glare from her beautiful jade eyes. But he did see some play in that glare of hers…

"Very lovely, and you?" Calleigh asked. She actually liked the little game that they were playing, but she didn't like the risk. The fun wasn't worth Eric going to the night shift, or any other punishment Rick would give them. It wasn't worth getting teased by the team either. She enjoyed having everybody's respect, and getting treated accordingly. It was one of the effects from her childhood, or what was supposed to be her childhood. She had grown up far before most kids did.

"Amazing. There was this one girl…"Eric began to joke. After all, if he didn't act like he had a sex life the whole lab, scratch that, the whole city would know something was happening. After all he was known as the master of women.

"Oh, I see," Calleigh said. The fact that Eric enjoyed her, was a huge compliment. Eric had seen and been with many women, and she knew that. She trusted his loyalty, she trusted him completely. But still, the fact that he thought she was attractive meant quite a lot.

"Stop it you two, we all know what happened last night," Ryan said when he walked in to the room.

"If you know what happened… then you should know that nothing happened," Eric said. He knew it sounded weird, but it was all that he could think of at the moment. It was better than nothing, or at least he hoped that it was.

"Sure. Eric I pick up on lies for a living, do you expect me to fall for a lie from some of my best friends?" Ryan asked sounding very offended. Eric would have apologized, but the look in Ryan's eyes told Eric that he was only looking to mess with them, and playing with his weakness.

"Ryan, you must be pretty bad at your job then if you can't figure out the truth. Isn't that what CSI's are suppose to do? Now I know I could be wrong…. But I have worked here longer than you, so I know that I am correct." Calleigh said pointedly. She knew it was low, but Ryan was messing with them a little too much. And he had just made it way too easy! He always digs himself into holes; she had just put the nails in his homemade coffin.

"Are you saying that everything you and Delko did yesterday never happened?" Ryan asked. It was the one thing he could use that he had actual evidence on. Theories were great, but only if you could prove them. That is one thing he learned when he became a CSI.

"It did. I'm not denying that, but it only happened because we were bored, or because TWO CSI's made us," Calleigh said, referring to Ryan and Natalia, "Eric and I have no romantic feelings for each other!" Calleigh said before she walked out of the room. She sounded so serious that Eric would have believed her. He actually did believe her for a moment, even though they had rehearsed this last night. She could lie better than anyone else he knew. But then she winked at him with a devious smile when she walked out, and he knew that everything was fine. That woman was amazing!

"Eric, you know that you can't pull this off," Ryan said once Calleigh left the room.

"Pull what off?" Eric said when he slammed his locker and then walked out of the room just like Calleigh had. When he turned around he saw Ryan looking absolutely dumbfounded. Sometimes messing with Wolfe was just so fun….

After Ryan got his lab coat on he went to go talk to Natalia. What Eric and Calleigh were doing was absolutely unfair! He just had to get revenge. Not necessarily in a "black heart" sort of way, but in a funny way that might embarrass them. He didn't want to ruin their relationship, they were perfect together, but he didn't want to let a perfect opportunity to get mischievous and embarrass his friends pass. Especially because Eric was normally his "partner in crime."

"Hey, Natalia, may I speak to you for a minute?" Ryan said, then he pulled away not waiting for her response. It might be a little pushy of him, but he was always pushy and the team had gotten use to it by now he thought.

"What is it? Is everything OK?" Natalia asked. Ryan didn't seem nervous, but she still had to ask just to make sure.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Ryan said, he was about to continue but Natalia began to speak before he could.

"Then what are you doing this for? I have a lot to process," Natalia asked.

"What do you think of Delko an Duquesne?" Ryan asked.

"They are cute together… wait are you thinking what I think you are?" Natalia asked. Ryan was just so easy to read, and that was one of his major flaws. She could definitely see that Ryan was planning something. She wasn't sure what, but she wanted to find out.

"I have a plan to…. mess around with them. They won't admit it, and I know that. I'm not stupid, but if they are going to hide thing from us, then I think we should get some revenge. Not in a mean way, and not in a way that would break them up…. But it could be fun," Ryan said, already enjoying his plan much more than he should. But hey, he didn't pretend to have a halo over his head.

"I don't know Ryan…" Natalia said. She didn't want to get in trouble, and she didn't want to hurt Calleigh. Calleigh had been a great friend to her since the moment they met. But then again….

"Natalia, come on! It won't do any harm, just cause a few laughs and a little embarrassment, but they will forgive us…. eventually," Ryan said. He really wanted someone to do this with him. It was less fun if he did it alone.

"Ok, tell me your plan," Natalia said. Then she leaned in as Ryan whispered his plan into her ear. Once he told her she bust out laughing. It was very devious, and very perfect.

It was lunchtime, and there was no open case at the moment. Ryan, Calleigh, and Eric all sat in the break room, in an awkward silence. Natalia walked in checking her watch, she was just on time. All was going directly according to Ryan's plan so far…

"Hey we have a call out, H want's us to do this on our own," Natalia said. She knew H was going to eat lunch with Kyle today, so she took advantage of him being out of the way.

"That's a HUGE challenge," Ryan said sarcastically, hoping that this would lower Eric and Calleigh's suspicion. It seemed to.

"Fine, let's go then. But I drive" Eric said. He was mad that he had to miss lunch, he was starved! But murder calls. Dead men actually do tell tales, contrary to public belief. He just wished that their tales could wait until after he ate lunch.

Eric drove to where Natalia said the body was. But there was no body, there was evidence of a struggle though. The table had a crack, a vase was on the floor, and the flowers that use to be in it were splayed all over the floor. Chairs sat on their sides, and the contents of drawers were emptied.

"What on earth happened her? And where is our body?" Calleigh asked after examining the scene. The thing that intrigued her most was the absence of blood. That was very rare in a murder, but not impossible. It could have been a poisoning, or many other things, but typically a violent struggle like the scene suggested happened, had blood.

"I don't know, I didn't murder our missing Vic," Ryan said, realizing the absence of blood, and internally cursing. How could he have forgotten the blood? He would have to complain to his friend that had made the scene.

"Eric, we should go out back and check out the yard," Natalia suggested smoothly.

"Sure, I guess so," Eric said shrugging his shoulders. Then he walked out back after Natalia.

"Hmm, the ground looks disturbed there," Natalia pointed out a spot in the yard. The area was a rectangle of mud on the side of the house. Even better there was a hose next to it that was attached to the wall just in front of Eric, and was sitting coiled on the ground next to her. It was exactly as Ryan had told her it would be, and it was exactly what she needed.

"It's completely mud! But you're right it does look disturbed," Eric said.

Natalia saw that Eric was about to take a step forward to examine the area, so she took a step back. She watched as Eric fell face first into the mud. It covered him, and when he tried to get up he just fell again and got more mud onto him.

"Damn it!" Eric screamed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that the hose was wrapped around my leg, so I guess when I stepped backward it tightened, and your leg hit it, and…" Natalia fake apologized. It wasn't much of and apology though. She started out sounding honest, but by the end she was laughing so hard that she couldn't finish. Oh well, it was completely understandable. Anybody would laugh, whether they planned it or not. But this was only the beginning…

Ryan and Calleigh rushed out because of Eric's outburst. Both of their faces looked shocked equally, even though Ryan knew what would happen. Then Ryan burst out laughing, and Calleigh even let out a little giggle.

"Not funny!" Eric said. But when he finally got out of the mud pit and looked down at himself he laughed.

"Come on, let's get you back to the lab so you can get cleaned. We don't want you to drip mud, destroy a crime scene, and contaminate evidence after all," Ryan said. Then he ran to the Hummer and pulled out a few towels. He ran back to Delko and gave them to him so he could get some of the mud off of himself.

"Thanks man," Eric said. He couldn't believe that had happened to him! But he couldn't get mad at Natalia. It's not like she meant for that to happen, and anybody would laugh at what happened; even him.

Eric sat on towels in the back of the Hummer on the drive back to the lab. Once they got there everyone went to the break room to get something out of the vending machine to eat, but he had to go take a shower after his little incident. That was completely unfair he thought. He was the hungriest of them all!

Calleigh sat down with Ryan and Natalia, and drank her Cubano coffee while she ate her granola bar.

"His face looked hilarious! You should have seen it!" Natalia exclaimed. Then she tried to mimic Eric's face and got down on the ground like she was in the mud.

"It was funny, don't you think?" Ryan said.

"It was, a little," Calleigh said. She hated to admit it to her friends, but it was the truth. Eric had just looked so shocked when he was covered in mud. She had just wanted to wipe it off of him, but their co-workers surrounded them when it happened.

"I'm going to go and change shirts," Calleigh announced, once she realized that some mud had gotten on her blouse. Plus it would let her see Eric…

"Ok," Ryan said. As soon as the door closed though he said "How much you wanna bet she is going to see Delko?"

"I have no doubt, and so do you so there is no bet," Natalia said.

"I know. But you see my point."

"Time for phase two?" Natalia asked.

"Definitely. This couldn't have worked out any better," Ryan said. Then he and Natalia waited in silence for a few minutes before they ran down to the locker room like they were being chased by evil demons.

"Come quick! Get out of the building! Horatio wants us to meet him in the front of the building! Something major has happened!" Natalia panted. She saw Calleigh topless, and then saw Ryan run out of the showers with Eric wearing only a towel.

"Come on Cal! Horatio needs us NOW!" Natalia screamed.

"Let me put my shirt on!" Calleigh complained!

"There isn't time! Use this," Natalia said, and then she tossed a towel to Calleigh.

Calleigh wrapped a towel around herself and then Natalia grabbed her hand and pulled away. They followed Ryan and Eric through the lab, causing many people to stare, point and whisper. Calleigh briefly wondered what was going on, and then they ran down the stares, for some reason not using the elevators, and then plowed into the daylight.

The many people outside of the building stared at the four CSI's. Two of which were wearing towels. Once Eric had caught his breath he said "Ryan! What the hell is going on?"

Ryan was about to explain, when Horatio came up behind him and said, " I would like… I would like to know the same thing Mr. Wolfe,"

"Well… um…." Ryan began, searching his brain for an explanation, and not finding one besides the truth that he didn't want to tell.

"I would like to speak with Ms. Duquesne and Mr. Delko," Horatio said. Once they had left H began, "Would you like to explain why you are both in towels? I believe you said that you weren't going to fraternize in the lab."

"We weren't, I promise! We were at the crime seen that you told us to do on our own, and I fell in the mud, so I was taking a shower when…. when Wolfe told me to run out here and that there was emergency that you needed… there was no emergency was there?"

"No there wasn't… not as far as I'm aware," Horatio said.

"I got some mud on me when he fell, so I was going to change shirts when Natalia told me the same thing," Calleigh said.

"I see. I never assigned a crime scene today though. In fact, I just came to tell you to take the rest of the day off," Horatio said, then he put on his sunglasses and walked away.

"They pulled on over on us didn't they?" Calleigh asked in disbelief. She hated being fooled, it made her feel weak.

"Maybe. But revenge is sweet…" Eric said leading Calleigh back into the building so that they could get dressed.

**Cliffy, I know. Please don't hate me! **

** Thanks a million for reviewing Ch. 4: miranda953, Angelic dEvil xo, emilypfaan, HollywoodEncyclopedia, Scooterdog656, Tuesdaysforever13, caligurl93, Accalia1, CSIdestiny, BlueTigress, flyerchick, vickyhiphuggers, lovecsimiami, CSIMiamiLuver2012. And a few people that reviewed Ch. 3 after I posted 4: CSIdestiny, TuesdaysForever13, and vickyhiphuggers! **

**Turns out I'm not sick...I just got an unpleasant surprise. Reviews will still make me happy/ cheer me up though!!!  
**

** Please REVIEW this chapter too! I will post a list for every chapter's reviews BTW! So click the button! You have nothing to lose, and will make me very happy  
**

**~ Katherine ~  
**


	6. Lockers Lie Sometimes

**Thanks again for the reviews! Flashbacks are italicized. **

**Note: Me and by old BF from camp texted. It was very nice and not awkward. It made me very happy, and reviews make me happy too!**

Ch. 6

Eric and Calleigh walked into work the next day feeling very confident. They had stayed up until midnight coming up with the perfect revenge plan. They didn't sleep after that because they had some other business to attend to. They ran the plan that they had come up with through their minds to make sure that there were no holes for the hundredth time when they got their lab coats on.

"_Revenge is called for," Eric had started during dinner._

"_What do you have in mind?" Calleigh had asked. She was having a hard time coming up with something good enough to compare to what had happened to Eric. _

"_I'm not really sure, but we have to do something. They can't just get away with it. We would lose, and Delko's never lose," Eric said. He especially did not want to lose to Wolfe. _

"_Nor do Duquesne's" Calleigh agreed._

_They spent the rest of dinner discussion possible plans, but none of them were that good. They then walked into the bathroom so Calleigh could shower. Eric had already cleaned up in the lab after the mud incident, so he just waited for Calleigh. He decided to occupy himself by going through Calleigh's bathroom stuff. He knew she wouldn't mind, or at least he hoped that she wouldn't. _

_He found some medicine, vitamins, normal toiletry items, perfume, and make-up. He was about to put everything up when the water turned off and Calleigh stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. _

"_I know I take a long shower. You could have gone out and done something else instead of ransacking my bathroom!" Calleigh teased._

"_I know, sorry," Eric said. Then he noticed Calleigh freeze and stare at her bathroom stuff sitting on the counter. "What?" He had asked._

"_Oh My God…I have a plan," Calleigh had said with a very scary smile. _

Eric got to work and began to process a few prints. They had gotten a call out on a male Vic in the everglades, so Natalia and Ryan went to process the scene.

He pulled out his cell phone as soon as he finished his work and texted Calleigh. All the message said was "Ready?"

He got a reply immediately that said, "Yes;)." They did their work quickly and stealthily.

Natalia and Ryan got back from the glades. It had been scalding hot outside. There was no place as humid and hot as Miami in the summer it seemed. Horatio had gone with them because he apparently knew the victim. It turned out he was the brother of a man that Horatio had put in jail back when he was in New York. So far it looked like the case was drug related.

"I'm going to go down to my locker and get some water. Anybody want some?" Ryan asked.

"No thanks, I have some of my own," Natalia said.

"That would be amazing. I will go with you," Horatio said.

The two men walked down to the locker room in silence. Ryan got to his locker and opened it with hi key.

"What the hell?" Ryan screamed. His locker was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. On the top shelf there was make-up, perfume, hair ties, flowers, and pictures of him in a bikini. On the bottom shelf there were skirts, dresses, bra's, and lace panties.

"Mr. Wolf is there…. is there something you want to tell me?" Horatio asked turning sideways.

"NO!"

"Are you sure because if you…found yourself, I believe that is what they call it, then you do not need to keep it hidden," Horatio said.

"HORATIO I AM NOT GAY!!!" Ryan screamed and then he ran away to go find Delko and Calleigh. But Natalia stopped him at the door out of the locker room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryan I just came to get… OH MY GOD! Ryan are you gay?" Natalia said staring at his locker.

"NO!" Ryan screamed.

"But your, um, locker," Natalia said pointing and laughing

"I did not do that!" Ryan explained. He was beginning to get very frustrated. Damn those two were good!

"Are you sure because if you are that's OK," Natalia said.

"I said the same thing," Horatio commented.

"I am not gay! I am strait! I am damn strait! I like girls! I like having sex with girls! I AM NOT GAY!" Ryan said. He noticed Natalia looked shocked when he mentioned sex, so he ended quickly. He wanted to keep ranting forever though…

"Would you like to explain your locker?" Horatio asked. N

Natalia realized what had happened just before Ryan ran out of the room saying "Duquesne and Delko!" So she ran after him.

Calleigh and Eric stood in the center of the lab discussing their ballistics evidence and finger prints from the case in the everglades when Ryan ran up to them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Ryan screamed at them, which caused everybody within hearing distance to stop their work and stare at the scene.

"Wow calm down Ryan. What are you talking about?" Eric asked.

"You know what I mean. My locker! It is suddenly wrapped in pink and has make-up, perfume, thongs, bra's and who knows what else! Oh right there are also pictures of me in a bikini!" Ryan screamed. This made the onlookers laugh, but Eric and Calleigh had strait face.

"Ryan are you gay?" Calleigh asked completely serious.

"NO!" Ryan said just as Natalia showed up.

"Ryan isn't gay. I know that. Trust me he loves women" Eric said. "But he might love women a little too much. From what I hear about his locker he might like to pretend to be a woman in his spare time…"

"Is that true Ryan?" Natalia asked dumbfounded.

"NO! I know that you and Calleigh did this so stop acting all innocent!"

"We didn't do anything! That is just sick," Calleigh said. She really deserves and Oscar Eric though. She wasn't even laughing like he, Natalia, and all the other onlookers were. He knew she was enjoying Ryan's reaction to their prank though. It couldn't possibly get any better…

"I won't forget this!" Ryan said before he stomped off.

~ Later ~

"We should watch our backs from now on. Ryan was serious about his revenge thing. He didn't talk to me for the rest of the day," Eric said to Calleigh when they watched TV that night.

"Relax, I'm not gonna act like a chicken!" Calleigh said.

"I know," Eric said, then he kissed her.

Calleigh really enjoyed the kiss; it was a good end to an amazing (and funny) day. But she wanted more so she led him back to the bedroom.

~ AT the same time ~

" Natalia its Ryan" Ryan said when she picked up her phone.

"Oh great. What should we do about what happened to you today? Sorry I doubted you. We need to do something in return. But it has to beat what they did to you…" She said laughing by the end. It had been mean, but very funny.

" Stop laughing!" Once Natalia stopped he continued, "This time its Calleigh's turn though, she had to have helped!"

**Cliff's are becoming my normal ending for this story. Sorry. This chapter is short, sorry again. Thanks for reviewing Ch. 5: csiawsome, Paperdollsweeties, BlueTigress, Angelic dEvil xo, vickyhiphuggers, emilypfaan, and lovely9000! I would love reviews for this chapter too!  
**

**~ Katherine ~**


	7. Water with White Shirts and Picture's

**If you haven't already noticed I'm updating less that I did last week. Spring break is over, and my normal life has resumed ******** Expect about one update a week. But I would still like to know what you think! **

Ch. 7

"Eric, what shirt should I wear?" Calleigh asked the next morning. She held up two blouses. One of then had a scoop neck and was red; the other was white and had a v-neck.

"Whichever you prefer," Eric said. He didn't really care that much. Calleigh looked great in anything in his opinion. She also looked great in nothing…

"I can't decide!" Calleigh said. She knew that he was just trying to be nice, but she really wanted his opinion for some reason. She had never been much of a fashion freak, but today she cared about what she wore for some odd reason.

"Hmmm how about the white one?" Eric said.

"Ok, I was leaning towards it anyway," Calleigh said. V-necks draw the eyes up and down, which makes the wearer appear taller. She didn't mind being short, but if she could be taller she would be. She slipped it on over her head and then went to go prepare breakfast.

After they had eaten and gotten completely ready they drove to work. It was time to act professional. Well, ignoring the mini war going on between them and Ryan and Natalia. It was time to act like they weren't dating. So as soon as they got off the elevator they separated their hands and put on their "masks." Eric went to the DNA lab, and Calleigh walked in another direction to her ballistics lab.

She noticed that the door was slightly open. She didn't think anything of it at first, but then she remembered that she had locked the door last night.

"MDPD, show yourself!" she warned. But when she heard no response she pulled her gun out and slowly opened the door. The next thing she knew icy liquid flowed down her torso and a bucket clashed to the ground that had apparently been on top of the door previously.

"Oh-my-God," Calleigh said completely in shock. To her relief her gun had not gotten wet. But she was soaked, cold, and wearing a white shirt that clung to her body. This was not good. Natalia and Ryan definitely needed to be reminded that she was one of the top ballistics experts in the country, and had a marvelous aim.

Unsure of exactly what to do (for once,) she decided to wrap a spare sheet around herself, and go up to her locker to get a spare shirt and change. But it turned out not to be that simple. As soon as she into the hallway she saw Ryan. She was about to scold him when he cut her off.

"Um, Calleigh, what happened?" He asked, a tad too innocently

"Water in a bucket on top of my door. But you knew that already," She said coldly.

"I have absolutely no recollection of that," Ryan said.

"Would you like to take a polygraph?" Calleigh asked.

"You can't do that. But I suggest you hurry to get changed. Eric said he was going to come down here..." Ryan said. Well, actually, he had told Eric to come down to the ballistics lab, but he was still coming so Calleigh didn't really need to know that.

"I will hurry then," Calleigh said before she went on her way.

As soon as she got outside of the locker door though, Eric appeared.

"Um, Calleigh, what exactly-?" Eric said, he was having trouble processing what he was seeing. Just about the last thing he would expect to see at work was Calleigh soaking wet.

Calleigh could tell what Eric was thinking so she simply said, "Ryan and Natalia."

"What did they do?"

"I opened the door to my lab, and a bucket full of water fell," Calleigh said motioning to her wet body.

"I guess you should have gone with the red shirt huh?" Eric joked, trying to make this less awkward to Calleigh.

"Agreed. I'm gonna go change, k? I know you like seeing through my shirt, but I don't want other people to," Calleigh said teasing Eric in return to his joke. Then she walked into the locker room. He could see her shirtless later…

As soon as the door closed though she turned around and saw Natalia. "Hey… uh Calleigh?"

"Don't feign innocence. I know you had something to do with this," Calleigh stated.

"What makes you think that?" Natalia asked. Sounding even more innocent that Ryan had.

"Do you want me to print the bucket?" Calleigh said. Solid evidence was always better than theories.

"You can try," Natalia said smugly. They had whipped all the prints and other evidence from the bucket to be safe. They were CSI's after all! Did Calleigh really think that she was that stupid? Apparently she did.

Calleigh picked up on Natalia's non-verbal signals so she let it drop. Payback is a bitch. "So… you and Ryan?" Calleigh asked as she unbuttoned her shirt and began to put the new dry on.

"No!"

"That sounds like a yes…"

"I said no, and that is the truth. Unlike you and Delko might I add," Natalia hinted, getting back on the offense.

"What makes you think that?" Calleigh asked, exactly like Natalia had earlier.

"I have my sources, which will remain nameless. But it is written all over your face."

"The truth is written all over my face, but you are taking it as a lie. Delko and I are never going to happen. We are friends, and co-workers, but that is it," Calleigh said smoothly.

"Whatever you say," Natalia said before she left the locker room to go to her DNA lab.

~ Later ~

Eric was on the computer trying to match tire tracks, when he noticed that he had one new e-mail. Intrigued, he clicked to see what it was. He noticed that it was sent to the entire lab before he read it. It simply said, "Come to the break room ASAP."

Eric did as it said, even though it was sent from Ryan. It could be something important. He walked in to see the entire lab, except for Horatio in the room. Everybody was leaning over a table apparently very interested in something. When he opened the door though Calleigh walked out. He followed her; after all she took priority over anything, and everything, else.

"Cal what is going on?"

"There is a laptop sitting on the table. On it there is a picture. It shows us kissing and then hearts all around us,"

"How… why…what?" Eric asked. The had been so careful. How could anybody have found out about them? He thought it had been impossible.

"I don't know. But I think that Wolfe and Boa Vista do," Calleigh said, running her hands through her hair. Everything was getting screwed up.

"Let's go in there strong, with our heads up," Eric said.

"Better now then later…I guess," Calleigh said, and then she walked back into the room, but this time with Eric by her side.

"Here come the lovebirds now," said Valera with a smile. She obviously had expected one in return, and her face froze when all she saw were to unsmiling faces staring back at her.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"What do we mean? Look…" Cooper said pointing to the computer.

"That was years ago!" said Calleigh.

"Really? I don't believe you," Cooper said.

"Too bad. You should. Do we look like we are some crazy in love couple?" Eric said pointing to a frowning Calleigh and then to himself.

"You could be…" Maxime suggested.

"We aren't. But Ryan and Natalia might be. Did you see Natalia's face after she saw Ryan's locker? It was soooo obvious," Eric said.

"You two must be blind, or crazy," Calleigh said. "You think Eric and I are together, which we obviously aren't, but you miss the fact that Ryan and Natalia are!" Calleigh agreed.

"I don't think that they are…" said Maxime. She knew Natalia would have told her if they were. They spent a lot of time together in the DNA lab, and Natalia wasn't the one to keep secrets, especially if they involved her and a guy.

"I don't know. It could happen…." Cooper contemplated.

And on that note Calleigh and Eric left the break room walking in opposite directions to their separate labs. They could talk about what had happened later.

XXX

Valera walked back into the DNA lab after she left the break room. Natalia had just given Ryan some DNA results and they appeared to be discussing them she noticed. As soon as they were quiet she asked, "Are you to together?"

"Uh no," Ryan said.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Natalia asked shocked.

"Calleigh and Eric said so…"

"What-the-hell!" Ryan and Natalia exclaimed, surprised and confused.

**I feel like talking, so PM me if you want to! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter: miranda953, vickyhiphuggers, Leighannamarie, lovecsimiami (also for chapter 5), emilypfaan, csiawsome, BlueTigress, and HollywoodEncyclopedia! I am planing on starting a new story. Preview: There is a plane crash. The team has to survive in the wilderness (EC of course!) Keep an eye out for it! I am totally psyched about it! But if you have any pranks you like let me know (for this story.) Thanks CSI destiny for the picture idea! Please review this chapter and let me know what you thought about it! **

**~ Katherine ~**


	8. A Message and a Meeting

**So here you go. I apologize for not updating sooner (too much homework…)**

Ch. 8

Calleigh and Eric parked their cars, and then they both met up at the elevator. They smiled flirtatiously at each other, and then the elevator opened its doors, inviting them inside. Just after they walked in the elevator, Natalia and Ryan's cars drove into the parking lot.

Calleigh held the door open for them, and then they pressed the button to go to their floor. Calleigh played with her bracelet, Ryan tapped his foot, and Eric snapped his fingers. Natalia grabbed her phone, and turned it on.

"One message," The cell phone announced, just loud enough for everyone in the elevator to here.

Natalia clicked the buttons, and held the phone up to her ear just as the elevator doors opened. Natalia left the elevator first, and the others followed her. It seemed like nothing to interesting had happened so far that day because everybody was sitting at their desks doing paperwork.

"Hey sexy, last night was hot, we should hook up again… I was thinking that instead of in a bed maybe in a car…. Let me know and call me back babe," Natalia's voice message rang from her phone. It was just audible, once again.

The people that could hear the message tried, unsuccessfully, to muffle the sound of their laughter. Ryan's reaction was the best though. Jealousy, anger, shock, surprise, and a million other emotions flashed across his face. Calleigh and Eric both had to look down so that they wouldn't laugh more than necessary at the circumstances. After all it could reveal their guilt….

Natalia's face was bright red, you could tell that her mind was racing at a hundred miles a minute. Wrong number? Was somebody trying to get revenge? She had no clue what was going on, but now the lab was snickering about her. She really needed to turn the volume on her phone down…

After the incident Natalia pretended to brush it off as nothing. Everybody went to work on papers, but Ryan seemed to be avoiding her now. Oh well…. Sometimes screwing up is a part of life, no pun intended she thought to herself. Even though the accident wasn't really her fault.

"That was brilliant!" Calleigh said to Eric when she got a moment alone with Eric in the break room.

"Did I sound like me?" Eric asked.

"No! You didn't sound exactly like Ryan, but it was still really funny," Calleigh said.

"Good, Ryan's reaction was perfect,"

"It was, and so was Natalia's,"

"WE should do something else," Eric suggested.

"I agreed," Calleigh said, just before both her and Eric's phones vibrated. They had gotten a text message from H saying:

"Meet me in the break room in five, don't be late"

"Hey Ryan," Natalia said as he walked by her.

"Hey, um are you….. ok….. after this morning?" HE asked her, tying to not show his jealousy.

"Yeah, that was odd….I promise I didn't have any…fun… last night," she said. After all, she didn't want Ryan to think she was taken….

"Really? You don't have to lie…" Ryan said.

"I'm not! I have no idea how this happened!" She said.

"Well then… Calleigh and Eric?" Ryan suggested after a moment. It was unlikely, but possible.

"I don't know…."

"I think it is the most likely think, I know it's far fetched but…"

"You might have a point. They did start they whole "you and me a couple" thing yesterday, this might be their way of strengthening it," Natalia thought aloud.

"It makes sense, now it is our move. What should we do?" Ryan asked. Then his phone and Natalia's phone each vibrated alerting them of Horatio's sudden meeting.

Calleigh and Eric watched as Natalia and the Ryan slowly walked in the break room. After a few seconds Horatio walked in. His lips were pursed, which was unusual for him, and his brows were furrowed.

"I know that something is going on. Eric got covered in mud, Ryan's locker was sabotaged, Calleigh got soaked wet, and Natalia got left a rather crude message. And that is just the beginning, so would one of you care to tell me what is going on?" Horatio asked seriously, but not rudely.

His request was answered by silence, it was more or less time to call the crickets for a reply. Calleigh tugged on her shirt, Natalia played with her hair, Ryan straitened a crease in his pants, and Eric looked at his watch.

"I do…. I do expect an answer," Horatio said, shifting his weight. When he was answered with silence again he decided to pick someone. It was unlike his team to do this to him. "Calleigh, I trust you. You are my second in command, so what is going on between the four of you?"

"Horatio, between Natalia, Ryan, Eric, and myself, there is an interesting circumstance…" Calleigh began. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to lie either.

"Here, I'll explain," Eric said. He knew it would be awkward, but he would do anything to save Calleigh. Even if he was just saving her from explaining this to H, he was still saving her. "We are all just playing some pranks on each other for some…. fun." Eric said. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"We'll we have murderers to catch, and we can't do that if we are playing pranks on each other," Horatio said, and then he turned to leave the break room after his successful "meeting" with the team. He wished he had never had to give it, he didn't like to be strict, but it was necessary.

"NO!" Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, and Ryan all screamed when Horatio was about to open the door to leave.

Horatio halted, and before he could ask for and explanation Ryan said, "Opening that door is dangerous. Um there is a prank…"

"Yeah," Calleigh agreed. She was shocked that both her and Eric, along with Ryan and Natalia had put a prank on the same door…

"We'll-" Horatio began before he was interrupted by Stetler's booming voice "Horatio, I should discipline your team with you! How dare you not alert me of this!" Then the door opened and for a split second they saw Stetler's face before the chaos started.

**Sorry It was shot, but I don't think it was too bad... But then again what do I know???**

**I'd love to know what you think though!**

**Thank you for reviewing hte last chapter: vickyhiphuggers, Angelic dEvil xo, C.H.E.A.R., lovecsimiami, csiawsome, cyn23, emilypfaan, natabrains, and CSIdestiny(ch 5 for you ;) )!!!!!**

**Note: I now have a Yahoo and Facebook! PM me your info or whatever and we can be friends! I don't bite, promise!**

**Please just click the button and review! It is a little thing, but it means quite a lot! I'm a little um down right now...**

**~ Katherine ~  
**


	9. Dye and an Office

**SOOOOOOOOOOO (X100) SORRY!!!!!!!!! **

**If anybody still wants to read the story, here is the next chapter. **

Ch. 9

The door opened, and it all seemed to happen in slow motion. Two motion, activated dye packs were taped onto the door. When it opened, and Stetler walked through they exploded. One covered Rick with bright green dye; the other one covered him in blue dye.

Stetler stood there in shock, after a second he whipped some dye off of his face, and then rubbed it on his pants. "What…the…hell." He said slowly, before he rotated and stared daggers at the team. The team was sitting seriously, looking shocked, and horrified, but their eyes conveyed their laughter. Neither side had planned their attack for Stetler, but they sure weren't regretting what had happened.

"Give me an explanation…. Now!" Stetler demanded his voice full of anger.

"I… believe than an explanation should be given…. But, perhaps, at a later time. You, should go change," Horatio said, giving his team time to prepare their defense.

"I will change. But nobody here shall move I foot. I want all of you here when I get back!" Stetler said before he stopped out of the room. The other CSI's let out a giggle, or two, at the sight of him when he charged past them.

As soon as the door slammed shut Horatio pressed his index fingers to his temples, closed his eyes, and then turned to face the team. He opened his eyes, removed his fingers, and began t speak. "The pranks were… not fine, but not horrible…. When they affected only you all. But now that Stetler is involved they have… disastrous consequences. I do not believe that I need to say what these consequences are. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.

"Take responsibility. It was our mistake. So we will take the fall for it. The rest of the team shouldn't have to suffer with IAB for our mistakes." Calleigh said immediately. She knew that she was destined for IAB trouble, not only from the prank, but also because of her new relationship with Eric. Eric seemed to realize this, because he put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Horatio raised his eyebrow at this, but didn't address it.

"We could say that it was an accident…." Ryan suggested, standing up.

"Like that will work…" Eric said, then moved toward Ryan aggressively.

"Least I came up with a suggestion!" Ryan said defensively.

"It is better to not say anything at all than to say shit!" Eric retorted.

"Guys, please, get it together!" Natalia intervened. At this the two men took a step back from each other. Ryan sat back down, and Eric sat down and Calleigh placed a hand on his thigh.

"Here he comes…. Be prepared," H said, just as the door opened and a clean Stetler barged into the room.

"Explain yourselves, immediately!"

"We were…. Making sure that the dye packs worked. We had a bank robbery a while ago, and weren't sure if they actually worked. We didn't know that you would open the door…" Ryan said. It was a lie, but nobody wanted to throw Ryan under the bus that Rick was driving, so nobody said a thing. Everybody nodded his or her head in agreement.

"See Rick?" Horatio said.

"I don't buy it. I'm going to see if you actually did have a bank robbery case, then we will chat again." Rick announced, then he left the room again.

"Good thing that we actually had a bank robbery case two days ago…" Ryan said. It was a good thing, but his comment was answered by silence.

"That was… quick thinking," Natalia said after a while to remove the awkwardness.

"It was," Eric agreed, grudgingly. As much as he hated to admit it, Wolfe just saved all of their asses.

"Thank you," Ryan said, trying his best not to sound smug: he failed at that.

"We... need to get back to work," Horatio said, and then he left to room.

"Truce?" Natalia asked, referring to their prank war.

"Truce," Calleigh and Eric said at the same time. They were both eager not to draw more attention to themselves than necessary.

"Truce," Natalia and Ryan both agreed. Then they shook on it.

"So…. I know that we put the green dye on the door, and it was our mistake. But did y'all put the other dye pack on it?" Ryan asked.

"I did," Eric admitted. "It was supposed to hit y'all.

"Same for us…." Natalia said. "But we must have put ours up first because I never saw another pack on it."

"Yah, you did. I saw the other pack, and thought Calleigh had put it on. So I was very careful not to set it off…." Eric said.

"Rick's face was awesome," Natalia said.

"It was," Calleigh agreed.

" Maybe…. Now I know we called a truce against each other…. But what about a few pranks on Stetler?" Ryan asked.

"We can't get in more trouble!" Calleigh responded.

"I know, but we'll be very careful. What do you think our CSI training is for? He will never be able to prove that it was us…." Eric said. He actually liked the idea, but he wouldn't do it if Cal didn't.

"Please Calleigh! I promise that you… or Eric… won't get in trouble at all. Me and Ryan will take the fall if we get caught!" Natalia begged.

"Come on Calleigh!" Ryan added.

"It's your choice," Eric said, looking at Calleigh.

"Fine, but… we need to be careful, and leave no evidence behind." Calleigh said cautiously.

"What should our first purposeful prank be?"

"How about, now call me crazy, but he stays here late. I noticed that sometimes, he falls asleep on his desk. Now we can't do anything to obvious, like cover him with whipped cream, but we could have some fun with it. We could like make it where he "accidentally" deleted a computer file, or messed up his perfectly organized desk in his sleep," Ryan said.

"We can do that…. But, I have another idea." Calleigh said. Then she whispered her plan to the others.

The four CSI's tiptoed up to Stetler's office, and the moonlight illuminated their path.

"Here he is," Ryan whispered, and lightly opened the door to Stetler's office. Sure enough, Stetler's head was on top of his folded arms, and his chest rose and fell evenly, which it can only do in deep sleep.

"I'll shuffle and disorganize his papers," Natalia said, and then immediately began to do her work.

Ryan put the glass of water on the desk, and then ever so gently lifted Stetler's hand into the glass. Calleigh traced a heart on the letter that her (non-CSI) friend had written as a favor, and then placed it on the computer keyboard.

"Look at this!" Eric said, and pointed to the computer screen. On the screen there was a e-mail from Stetler's mother. It read:

Rick,

What has happened to you? You never have enough time for your dear mother now. I carried you for nine moths and raised you. Now, you are suddenly too good for me! I would love to have you come to my house for dinner. Please, I would love to have my sweet little sugar-pie back, and have the cold-hearted monster that you have become disappear forever.

Your mother

Below the message, a picture of a toddler in a diaper resided. The toddler appeared to be running around a yard with a lollypop in his fist. The toddler was Rick Stetler.

Everybody chuckled lightly at this e-mail. "I can't picture him as a 'sugar-pie'" Eric said.

"Agreed," Calleigh responded.

"Let's go… before he wakes up," Natalia announced, then the four people rushed out of his office, and down the elevator.

"That was…odd," Calleigh said.

"It was… but it was kinda lame…." Natalia admitted.

"It was," the two boys agreed.

"Tomorrow, we need to do something better," Ryan said.

"Definitely," Everybody, Calleigh included, agreed.

"Maybe…." Eric began, and then he suggested a particularly "nice" idea.

**If anybody would like to review that would be amazing.**

**I have had a very CRAZY past few weeks. I've pretty much disappeared from the ff planet, and I apologize for that. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter: lovecsimiami, Angelic dEvil xo, Rachel Fox Mulwray, HollywoodEncyclopedia, csiawsome, cyn23, emilypfaan, BlueTigress, FutureFemaleCSI, vickyhiphuggers, CSIMiamiLuver2012, C.H.E.A.R., and staregatefan95!!!!!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	10. True Lies

**So, I am at my grandparents for vacation. My most sincere apologies for not updating sooner. My life apparently rotates between really, really, really crazy, and nothing. I never noticed before, so sorry. Again. And again.**

Ch. 10

Brows furrowed, Calleigh scratched her initials onto the evidence envelope using a pen. She tossed the pen down, and it landed on the table with a fairly loud plunk. She lifted her hand up and ran her fingers through her long, blonde, hair. Then she sighed and took a deep breath, and listened as the air came rushing out of her lungs. She was so focused in this that she did not notice that the door to her ballistics lab had opened, and then shut, a few moments earlier. She picked up the evidence envelope, and turned around to walk out of the safety of her lab, and deliver it to Ryan Wolfe. But something was blocking her way. It was about six feet, well built, and Cuban.

"Hey Eric," Calleigh said, as if merely his presence was calming her.

"Hello, Cal. Is everything ok?" Eric asked his brows were now furrowed too, but not out of stress. They were so, out of worry for his girlfriend.

Calleigh considered denying the truth, like she normally does. It would have been easy saying 'Everything is fine' but she decided not to. She was beyond lying to him now. "No, not really, how about you?"

"I'm doing ok," Eric said truthfully, but how he was doing was not the point. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"The case is stressful. And… I am regretting what we did last nigh," Calleigh asked, as her rear end pressed against the table. Both were true, the case was very stressful. Horatio was breathing down her neck constantly, as well as al the other people on the case. But, with all the pressure of her job, she was more troubled about what they did last night. They could get in so much trouble if anyone knew. She probably would be fired.

"For the case… is there anything I can do to help?" Eric asked sincerely. His desk was piled high with prints to process, but he still wanted to help Calleigh if he could.

"No, I don't think so," Calleigh answered.

"About what we did last night… there is no way to change it. We covered our tracks, and it will probably seem like he just accidentally did it while he was asleep."

"Yeah, your right," Calleigh said. Eric could tell that she was only partly convinced though.

"Come up to the rest of the lab with me. You can use that evidence envelope as an excuse. Oh, and, check your email first, just to be safe," Eric said.

"I already have, so it has been read by me. No worries that I know, even though I shouldn't," Calleigh said. All of their plans to look innocent were confusing, but she kept up with them the best that she could.

The two CSI's walked up to their co-workers. They were not literally hand in hand, due to the no fraternization rule, but they were so close to each other that they might as well have been.

"Hey, Calleigh and Eric have you checked your e-mail?" Maxime asked.

"Yah, we have, why?" Calleigh asked. Eric partly thought that she really had no clue about what Valera was referring to, Calleigh looked so innocent when she asked what she had.

"Did you read Stetler's forward?"

"Yah, it was… unexpected," Calleigh said, doing her best not to let her caution show in her voice or face.

"It was, and hilarious!"

"Yeah, it was. I almost cried I was laughing so hard!" Eric said, saving Calleigh. She was so professional, that she had to keep that up (and Natalia). But, people would wonder what was up if Eric (and Ryan) wasn't being comical about it.

"I've got to rush this to Ryan," Calleigh said, politely excusing herself from the dangerous situation.

"Ok," Maxime said as Calleigh rushed off, then she continued her discussion with Eric. Eric seemed to be paying attention, but in reality his thoughts were focusing on the swaying of Calleigh's hips as she walked.

Ryan heard heel's click and clack as none other than Calleigh Duquesne made her way to him. "What do you have for me?" he asked.

"Evidence, I want you to get some DNA off of this casing, it look like there is flesh burned on it," Calleigh said.

"Ok, it might take a while though…" Ryan gestured to his giant workload.

"It's fine, just get it to H when you can…" Calleigh said, and then switched to non-professional talk. "Have you seen the reaction?"

"Yes, everybody is loving the e-mail that Stetler accidentally sent," Ryan, said. But, in reality, Stetler hadn't sent it, they had.

"I saw Stetler early this morning. He looked really pissed, but it was before anybody got the e-mail, so it must have just been from his office being a mess.

"Oh, great!" Ryan said enthusiastically. "If it bothers him, I am pleased!"

On this note Calleigh left Ryan, to get back to work. Or, that had been what she planned to do. But as she walked out she saw people laughing, and smiling everywhere.

"Mama's boy!" Somebody announced, and laughs erupted throughout the lab. Apparently, the e-mail had been a huge hit.

"Be nice to your mother!" Somebody else chimed in, gaining the same reaction. Then the elevator doors opened, and all fell silent once more. Stetler himself walked out from into the audience that had been taunting him only moments before his arrival. His forehead was etched with mountains and valleys, and lips pulled together so tightly that they were almost invisible. He looked around at all of them, as if daring them to say something. He had apparently been informed of the e-mail that he had "accidentally" forwarded to the entire lab, and IAB, while he was asleep in his office. His glare was greeted with the ruffling of papers, and heads ducking into their work. He stalked off to another area of the lab. In his wake, slight laughs and chuckles could be heard.

"Well, he doesn't know," Calleigh whispered to Eric later that day.

"I know, or, at least, it appears that way to me also," Eric responded. The two then separated and went their separate ways.

Calleigh walked slowly out of her lab, and turned off the lights before locking the door. She briefly thought about tomorrow being "Donuts Day", and that pleasant thought propelled her forward to meet Eric by the doors, and then drive home.

Her head rested on the pillow. After eating, and taking a nice, steamy, shower her head had been cleared. What they had done had caused embarrassment, but not any trouble. It hadn't been all that bad, all things considered. She hadn't seen Stetler react to his "messy- but- only- because- he-slept-in-it – and – messed – it – up – himself" office, but she was sure that it had not improved his mood. In fact, it probably had the opposite effect. Maybe we should do something else, she thought, before Eric popped into her now dreaming mind.

BEEP! The bell screamed at her, she lazily put her hand on a button and the sound ceased. She picked up her phone and called Eric, Ryan, and Natalia, to inform them off the Stetler prank that she had dreamed that night.

The four got to the lab ten minutes late from going to the separate IAB building. The one where Stetler boss was at, and he proved to be helpful. As it turned out, a new IAB worker was going to be hired for another lab, and was going to train under Stetler at their own lab, which was exactly what they needed . . .

They walked out of the elevator together, and went to their individual labs. Calleigh worked for a few hours, and then got hungry. She remembered the donuts and walked up to the break room to get a sweet treat. She saw Natalia in there and smiled in greeting.

"On a break?" the DNA analyst asked.'

"Donuts," Calleigh simply replied, and opened one of the boxes. "Want one?" she asked, to be polite.

"Sure," Natalia replied, and then walked over to the boxes. Each woman had one and bit down to enjoy sweet, soft…STALE donut!

"Ugh," Calleigh said, and spit her bite out.

"Ugh is right," Natalia agreed. Two donuts were tossed into the trash.

"Who brings these? Somebody messed up!" Calleigh said.

"Um… I think IAB," Natalia replied, and realized what her words meant after she spoke.

"He knows!" Calleigh gasped.

"Maybe…" Calleigh said. It was time for revenge. She just had to wait one more day for justice to be served. Nobody gave her stale donuts, nobody.

The rest of her day seemed stale. She ground her nose to her work, which was growing to absurd amounts. I just have to get through the day until I can see Eric openly she thought to herself.

Once the i's were dotted and the t's were crossed in their work, the two met up just outside the ballistics lab. "Time to leave?" Eric asked.

"It is definitely time to get outta hear. WE are going to have an early morning tomorrow with what I have planned…." Calleigh said. Eric chuckled, she hadn't seemed so vigorous about the prank earlier, what could have happened, he wondered, but did not ask.

They walked to the door and saw a sign that said "USE THE OTHER DOOR TO EXIT" and so they walked to the other door, but found it to say "USE THE OTHER DOOR TO EXIT" as well.

"Huh?" Eric contemplated.

"He knows," Calleigh said.

"You sure? It could just be a maintenance mistake?" Eric asked.

"No, the donuts were stale too," Calleigh said. This seemed to convince Eric.

The two though about this the whole way home, and the next morning also before they met Ryan and Natalia at the office early, before anybody else arrived. They walked up to Stetler's office, and began their work. After an hour of back pain, sweat, and labor, their work was done. They left the building, only to arrive again thirty minute's later for their official work.

After an hour or so the four of them walked up to Stetler's office, only to find the trainee there, and his decorations there, as they expected. "Where is Mr. Stetler?" Calleigh asked, using her most polite southern voice.

"Oh, e is in my old office. Apparently we switched over the night," The trainee answered. The four tried their best but were still unable to resist smiling and laughing at this.

"Oh, we shall go and find him there" Calleigh said, fondly.

The four walked into the other office, and were pleased with their work. Stetler looked unhappy in his smaller, newly switched, and rearranged, office. "I ASKED FOR A LARGER OFFICE! NOT A SMALLER ONE! I DON"T CARE IF MAINTENANCE PEOPLE OFFERED TO DO IT WITHOUT EXTRA CHARGE! I WANT A LARGER OFFICE!" Stetler screamed into his phone, before hanging up on him. He had no clue that the "maintenance people" were actually the four CSI's that had just walked into his office. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I'm sorry to bother you, we seem to have come at a rather inconvenient time, but I was wondering why the donuts were stale, and the "USE THE OTHER DOOR" sins were on both doors yesterday?" Calleigh asked sympathetically.

"Arg that stupid trainee! He messed those up too! He is why I got this new, smaller office! I WANTED a new, larger, office, but no, I got this because of him. He has messed up all sorts of things…" Stetler ranted, honestly. His voice was enraged, and eyes slit as he peered at the innocent, and slightly stupid, trainee through the glass walls. I'm sorry I'll get him to fix that too… Stetler said.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune," Calleigh said with a small, and unreturned, smile. Then they left the room and exited down to the lobby. "He had no clue it was us!" Ryan exclaimed in delight.

"He really didn't" Eric said in awe.

"That was hilarious," Natalia chimed in.

"Poor guy," Calleigh agreed, but she sounded only partly sincere. She was immensely relieved that Stetler really had no clue about what they were doing… or about what they were going to do next.

**So… I started on Love at Last, but that turned out to me more problematic than I thought (writers block) so I got to work on this. I'm sorry… again, and hope that you all like this chapter. Be honest (but not too rude) about what you thought of it. Oh, and, any idea's for pranks are welcome. Thanks C.H.E.A.R. for the idea for the "not-really- a –prank- but- they- thought- it –was – one." And thank y'all for reviewing the last chapter: lovecsimiami, Michelle W., eric&calleighforever, Angelic dEvil xo, Rachel Fox Mulwray, CSIMiamiLuver2012, Liphuggers, cyn23, staregatefan95, anonymous, ccbkkc8595, and Singingchick18!!!**

**Please review, and, of course, you will be thanked in next chapter's list.**

**~ Katherine**


	11. Dinner Disasters

**My apologies, again. This will be a particularly good chapter based on what I have planned for it. Love you all.**

The next day Horatio called a team meeting in the conference room. This was clearly serious. The team walked slowly into the room and sat down silently. The usual chatting was notably absent and silent caution took its place. The table had polarized into genders.

"There have been some unusual incidents in the lab lately. It seems like these are just coincidences. However, the philosophy of there never being coincidences had some value. For this reason, the authorities are under the impression that the CSI Miami unit needs some bonding. This includes IAB, assistance, and officers at the building. Even janitors are included. Tonight, there will be a CSI diner at La Fogata, a popular restaurant that isn't too far from here. Try to enjoy the night, and be polite to _everyone_, even those people that we do not care for particularly." Horatio ordered. Nobody missed the fact that he knew something was up, he thought his team had a hand in it, and that he was alluding to Stetler in his last sentence. "Will you promise me that all of you will not cause any trouble tonight?"

"Yes sir," the majority of the crowd said. Ryan, Eric, Natalia, and Calleigh remained silent. They did not want to break his orders, so we just didn't agree to them. It wouldn't help them any if we got caught, but it just felt better.

"Any questions?" Horatio asked. Everybody remained silent. "Ok, dismissed."

People left the room in small groups and returned to their offices.

"Well… that was interesting." Eric said. He, Calleigh, Ryan, and Natalia were standing in a circle in a corner of the lab where little traffic passed by. They needed a private conversation.

"Certainly," Calleigh said.

"What should we do?" Natalia asked. Her uncertainty and caution seeped through her voice.

"I have a plan," Eric said. He had thought of it during the meeting, and couldn't wait to share his brilliant idea with the team. They discussed the tactics and quickly returned to their individual labs to not draw attention to themselves.

Eric returned to his lab and began to process a pile of prints. The majority of the prints matched the suspect, so he would have to get the news to Horatio. He quickly collected the results and rushed to the door, which promptly opened and smacked into him.

"Shit!" Eric exclaimed and quickly covered his bleeding nose with his hand.

"I'm so sorry, Eric! I wasn't paying attention and just opened the door without thinking," Calleigh said. Eric sat down and Calleigh got a wad of paper towels.

"Here, let me…" she said and gently pressed the paper towels on his nose to absorb the blood. Then she applied more pressure to prevent more bleeding.

All the while Eric's eyes tried to focus on her face. But she was standing, and so his eyes perfectly aligned with her chest.

"Calleigh, move," Eric said after a few seconds. They were at work after all.

"Not, it's fine, I'm almost done…"

"No, really, I can do it myself," Eric said, and looked down so that she would understand the problems with their position.

"Oh," Calleigh said. She was hoping that nobody had seen that, when Natalia walked in.

"That was awkward. Keep it out of work, please," Natalia teased.

"Not intentional," Calleigh answered. She didn't want the team to know, or to get a bad reputation at her work.

"What happened?" Natalia asked, quickly changing the subject to keep her friend from feeling awkward. She gestured to Eric's bloody nose.

"Calleigh opened the door when I was about to leave."

"Oh. Does that mean you have the finger print results?"

"Yes, that's why I was leaving."

"Great. I'd get them to Horatio quickly. He seems to really want the results," Natalia said.

"Will do," Eric replied. He got up and carried the results in one hand while using his other to hold the paper towels to his nose.

"That walk is going to be embarrassing," Calleigh said just after he left. Both of the ladies laughed at this.

Sure enough, snickers could be heard as Eric walked towards Horatio's office. Nobody was stupid enough to tease him to his face. Everybody knew that he could kick their ass.

"H here are the results," Eric said, and attempted to drop the papers off without being asked about his nose.

"Is your nose broken?" Horatio asked, quickly bothering Eric.

"No, there was just an accident with a door." Eric said. Horatio chuckled at this.

Eric went to Calleigh's ballistic lab because he didn't have any work to do at the moment. When he walked in he saw his girl shooting a pistil at a target, and hitting the center every time. Calleigh didn't realize that Eric was there until she finished shooting and took her eye protection off.

"Well hello there Mr. Delko. How is the nose?" Calleigh asked.

"It's ok. But I know what could make it better…"

"What would that be?"

"Taking your injured co-worker out for a late lunch."

"Ok, I will be ready in 30. Meet me at my car," Calleigh said with a devious smile crossing her lips.

Calleigh matched the casings she shot to those that were evidence. She reported her findings to Horatio and went to the locker room to groom herself before the spur-of-the-moment lunch date. She reapplied her makeup and combed her golden hair.

Eric had just arrived at Calleigh's car when the elevator doors opened and his girl stepped out of them.

"Hello pretty lady," Eric said with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Why aren't you sweet, you get an A for the day." Calleigh replied. The two got into the car and Calleigh drove them to a small restaurant on the coast that they went to often.

Eric got out of the car before Calleigh did and he opened the door for her and put his arm around her shoulder. Calleigh put her arm around his hip and they walked into the restraunt like that.

"Table for two, please," Eric said to the hostess.

"You two are adorable," the Hostess said when she seated them at a table near the window. It gave them an excellent view of the blue ocean.

They drank iced tea and ordered their lunch. Calleigh got a salad with grilled chicken and Eric ordered salmon. The restaurant was almost empty because it was past one, and so their order came fairly quickly.

"Let's discuss plans for tonight," Eric said.

"Are you sure that we should do this?" Calleigh asked. "Horatio specifically said…"

"That we can't cause any trouble. I know," Eric interrupted her. "That is why I came up with this idea…" Eric said. He explained the plan to her and watched as her face changed from disapproval, to curiosity, to having a hint of approval.

"Ok, let's do it," Calleigh said cautiously. She wasn't certain that this was the best thing to do, but Eric did have a point. It wouldn't be their fault anyway.

After paying the bill Calleigh and Eric walked out of the building and into the brilliant Miami sun. Their smiles were almost as bright as the rays that radiated onto the ocean and sparked.

"Tonight is going to be fun," Calleigh said. To her surprise, she was pleased. Eric could bring out a more relaxed side of her that wasn't normally seen.

They got back in the Hummer and drove back to the lab. All the while, they laughed and joked. In the dark profession they worked sometimes it was necessary to relax and prank around.

While at the lab Eric went to Horatio's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Horatio announced and stacked his papers into a neat pile.

"Hey H,"

"Hello Mr. Delko. What can I do for you?"

"I know we have a team dinner tonight but I had a previous arrangement planned…."

Calleigh watched from the hall as Eric and H talked. By the slight smile on Eric's face when he left Horatio's office Calleigh knew that their plan was still a go.

They worked until the sun sunk to the ocean and then Eric gave Calleigh a ride to their destination. A small Hispanic-style house sat in front of their parked car and the couple got out to hear joyful screams. The door opened and out came a well-dressed woman.

"Hole mi hermano!" Eric's sister greeted him.

"You ready for free babysitting?"

"Of course! It was very nice of you to offer. I called my husband as soon as you called and offered during lunch. Thanks," She said just as three kids rushed to Eric and jumped at him.

"Aren't they just the cutest things," Calleigh said.

"They love their Uncle very much. He always makes time for them and for me. You must be the Calleigh that I have heard so much about," She said.

"Not that much…"Eric said and blushed.

"You shoot guns and are a really good CSI. And your from Louisiana so you have a Southern accent," the oldest nephew said.

"That's right. I'm Calleigh, what is your name?"

"I'm Alicia, and I'm 10- the oldest. That is David and he is 7. Isabel is the youngest and she is 4."

"You don't want to know how old I am," Calleigh replied and the adults laughed.

"Well we better go," Eric said. After the kids said good-bye to their mom they piled into the back seats of the Hummer.

The kids chatted during the ride and occasionally questioned Calleigh or Eric. Overall, it wasn't that crazy of a ride.

"Where is your dad?" Calleigh asked the kids.

"He is at work and will meet Mommy at the restraunt," David said before resuming his conversation with his siblings.

"He said 'Mommy'" Calleigh said.

"So?" Eric asked.

"It's really sweet. It makes a girls heart melt, don't you know?"

"I'd like to be called 'Daddy' someday too. It's not just women!" Eric defended himself and made Calleigh laugh.

"We are going to go to dinner with the people I work with. Can you please be polite, but be yourselves ok?" Uncle Eric asked his nieces and nephews. They all agreed to his request as the car pulled into the parking lot.

"Here we go," Calleigh muttered under her breath when they got out of the car and walked into the restraunt. The hostess led them to a private room where the majority of the staff was already seated. She took their orders quickly because of their late arrival.

"Sorry we are late, I had to baby sit my sister's kids and was late picking them up," Eric said and led their group towards the end of the table where Horatio and Rick Stetler sat. To no surprise the seats weren't taken. After all, nobody wanted to sit near the boss or the IAB agent.

"What is your excuse Ms. Duquesne?" Rick demanded.

"I begged her to help me get the kids. I knew I wasn't able to take care of all three of them on my own," Eric said and gestured to the kids next to him. They were poking eachother and laughing, but nobody near them seemed to be too bothered by it. Rick grunted in disapproval but didn't raise the argument any further.

"Understood," Horatio said. He would help watch the kids as Eric had requested him earlier in his office.

The kids played and Isabel reached across the table to get Eric's attention. But she accidentally touched a pitcher of tea sitting on the table. It fell over and poured its contents in Horatio and Rick's direction. Horatio jumped back but Stetler was too busy to notice the tea rapidly approaching him, so it pooled in his lap and rose his volatile temperament.

"What the hell!" He screamed and scooted his chair back.

"Sorry sir it was an accident!" Little Isabel apologized sincerely.

"He said a bad word!" David said before Alicia shushed him.

"He did but let's ignore it," Calleigh said. Rick stomped to the restroom and chuckles followed his path.

"Be extra-nice to him when he comes back," Eric said. They waited in silence for their victim to return. Once he did the children flocked around him with apologies.

"I'm so sorry sir, here is a sticker!" Isabel said and put the sticker on his cheek. It was with good intentions but Stetler's face displayed his utter annoyance.

"Please don't be mad," David said.

"I'm sorry," Alicia added.

"It's fine. Please just sit," Stetler asked. His voice barely masked the anger boiling underneath.

The kids sat quietly and slowly returned to joyful chatter.

"Delko, you better watch them," Rick quietly demanded.

"I'm doing the best I can sir."

The waitresses came with food. People were served and their waitress began to serve them. She gave the kids their mac-and-cheeses and reached over the table to serve Horatio. She then served Eric and Calleigh and took a step towards Rick. The waitress fell to the ground. Luckily Stetler raised his hand to block the plate but the food went flying into Stetler's chest and face

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"He said another bad word!" David announced.

"I DON'T CARE!" Rick screamed back. The room fell silent and people stared at him. He immediately realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper," he apologized insincerely to the children.

"It's ok," They all said.

He once again left for the restroom as the restaurant's staff trailed behind him with apologies. Calleigh quickly tucked her purse back under the table before anybody noticed what had caused the waitress to trip.

Stetler returned to find a hot plate with his order sitting in front of his seat with a note to say that it is free of charge. He ate it hurriedly before dessert was served.

A free piece of cake was delivered to Stetler and other desserts were served as well. The kids enjoyed theirs and so did the adults. This part of the meal went by without any other catastrophes occurring and the meal concluded.

"I hope this improved out 'teamwork'" Stetler announced with sarcasm and anger icing his voice.

People began to leave until Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Horatio, Stetler, and the kids were the only people left in the room.

"I don't know how, but you guys are responsible for everything I just know it," Rick accused.

"My team has done no such thing. You saw the video's, nothing happened," Horatio falsely defended his team.

Rick clearly realized his mistake and humph-ed in displeasure. He led the way to the parking lot and walked out into the road. A car with a couple that had had dinner at a restaurant across the street stopped suddenly before running over Rick Stetler.

"I'm so sorry!" The lady apologized, but the water her car had sprayed on him because of the sudden stop wouldn't magically disappear. The earlier rain had caused puddles to form on the road.

Without giving the lady a second glance Stetler proceeded to his car. Eric winked at his sister and her husband when they got back in their car and drove home. Things had gone perfectly, he would have to remember to thank his sister later.

Calleigh and Eric dropped the nieces and nephew off thirty minutes later to their very happy parents.

"Thank you Eric,"

"Thank you! The look on his face was priceless," Eric said.

They drove to Calleigh's place and got ready for bed.

"So you want kids?" Eric asked while rubbing her stomach.

"I do," Calleigh said.

"So do I," Eric said and rubbed Calleigh some more.

"Practice makes perfect," Calleigh said, and so they did.

**I started this a month ago… and accidentally deleted it so I re-typed it. **

**Let me know what you think! **

**~Kat~ **


End file.
